


Ours is Organized Chaos

by ILoveLouis4Ever (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Interview, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Prompt Fic, So many pets!!!!!, Tumblr, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ILoveLouis4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://friendly-larry-reminders.tumblr.com/post/76352798848/hahah-harry-is-so-awkward-with-puppydogs-cant</p>
<p>I took the prompt off of Tumblr. I couldn't resist writing this one.</p>
<p>"hahah harry is so awkward with puppydogs can’t handle their flibbleflobbleness but they loooove louis my god their house is going to be a total zoo babies and puppies and boyband members everywhere and a cat for harry the tomlinson-styles house will be the noisiest house anyone’s ever been in journalists will be like ‘upon stepping into their lush estate one is immediately assaulted by children with nerf guns seven dogs of varying sizes and energy levels a parrot with no manners and louis tomlinson leading the troops from atop a massive playhouse beside the gardens meanwhile harry sits sunning himself by the pool as (impossibly) several more children and dogs splash in the water it is difficult to tell which children belong to the house and which do not #it takes two hours before i realize one of the children is actually niall horan’ (le-mon-face)"</p>
<p>That's where the idea came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours is Organized Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> First published fanfic guys, so please lie and tell me that it's awesome. :) - MN

The Styles-Tomlinson household was the only one around, and for that reason it was allowed to be huge. The house itself was enormous with a large play castle in the front lawn, along with a trampoline next to it, and to the left of the house was a large swimming pool with a water slide leading into it.

Although the house was away from the rest, it didn't stop it from being the center of the entire neighborhood. Actually, it was more like the center of the entire town.

You see, the Styles-Tomlinson house was large enough for everyone and everything. While all of the local mothers gathered in Harry's library for book club and scrap-booking, he gladly took care of their kids who just happened to be around the same age as Darcy, Molly, James, Kate, Meg, and Andy. Any child was around the age of Louis and Harry's six kids, because of their spread out ages.

On the weekends Harry and Louis invited over the rest of their band mates, and the kids got used to calling them Uncle Liam, Uncle Niall, and Uncle Zayn. Unfortunately with so many kids hanging around, all of them started to refer to the other boys as that. Sometimes it was hard for everyone to remember who belonged in the house and who actually lived somewhere else. Louis and Harry didn't help with the situation by referring to all of them as "our kids".

Besides the dozens of kids around the house, and the various rooms full of gossiping mothers, and the occasional father hanging out in the game room, there was also a variety of pets that never ceased to entertain the children.

Louis owned seven dogs. Maddy, Angel, Darren, Butter, Robin, Bessy, and Pete were all close to Louis' heart, after his husband and children of course. He wasn't the only one with pets though. Harry owned a cat, because he simply refused to live in a house that only had dogs in it. Dusty Jr. was cuddly, and although he spent a majority of his time in the library, on rainy days he spent the day with the kids.

The kids insisted that they get their own pets as well, which was why there was a bearded dragon, a hamster, a very rude parrot, and a guinea pig roaming around, following the kids wherever they went. Only the four oldest kids got pets. Meg and Andy were given flowers until they were old enough for pets.

It so happened that on one particular Saturday, the family life of the Styles-Tomlinson's was made public news. This is how it started.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Louis stood atop the tower of the play castle in the yard. it was up to him to defend the last place that hadn't been overrun by littles. The kids were wielding the wooden swords he had made last summer with Harry's help. He'd made a dozen so that the neighbors would have swords as well.

"Give up Daddy!" Kate yelled as she whipped the little dagger around, swiping in every direction.

"Never! You're going to have to try harder than that to get me to surrender sweetheart!" he saluted her, and brought his sword up in an arc against anyone who was daring enough to climb the ladder to the top. The kids were debating whether it was worth it. They all knew how involved Louis got in the game, and none of them wanted to risk their health to topple the king of the tower.

"Louis give the kids a chance!" Harry shouted from his spot by the pool. There were another seven or eight kids out swimming with Niall and Liam. Zayn was probably in the library with the women, not because he liked their company, but because Perrie was there and he loved spending time with her, even if that meant learning to scrapbook.

"Hazza, if I get down now they'll never let me forget! I can't give in now when I'm on the verge of winning!" Louis complained loudly, but the kids were grinning now, and he knew that he would lose like he did every time.

"Lou, be nice. I'm sure they won't hold it against you. Now can you come here? I just saw I have a missed call and I want to see if you recognize the number." Louis rolled his eyes at his husbands demands, but reluctantly jumped off the tower. He didn't jump into the pile of kids at the bottom, but into the grass on the other side, and laughed as all of the children raced to the top to claim his spot.

"Let's see this 'number' of yours." Louis sarcastically muttered as he stalked over to Harry.

"I'm not kidding boo. Look." Harry held out his phone for Louis to examine. The phone was quickly swiped away and Louis was scrolling through it trying to figure out whose number it could be. It wasn't any of the band, crew, or management. those numbers had all been saved, not that they had a management anymore, but just in case they kept the number.

"Okay, well I don't know who that is. Do you think that one of our fans found your number?" Louis tossed the phone back to Harry, but mentally kept thinking of who it could be.

"Our numbers are private. That's not possible, and if it were then I would be getting way more calls." Harry smiled at his husband patronizingly.

"Oh shut up. It was an idea." Louis frowned, but was soon distracted by his own phone buzzing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Mr. Tomlinson, there is a woman at the gate going by the name of Abigail who is here to see you and your husband. She says that she called ahead of time, but could not reach you." The guard from the security gate was on the other line, and it finally clicked who had been trying to reach Harry.

"Let her in. We'll be inside in a minute." Louis ended the call, and looked at Harry still laying on the chaise lounge. "Harry, Abigail is here. We completely forgot. Come on."

"Oh shoot. I totally forgot!" he stood up from where he'd been sitting and grabbed Louis' wrist, practically dragging him inside as fast as he could.

"How do I look?" Louis asked when Harry finally slowed down a bit.

"Like sugar and spice and everything nice." Harry whispered as he leaned down to kiss his husband. One of the kids walking by pretended to gag as he made is way outside, but really, they were used to it.

"You're cheesy."

"You love me anyways."

"I suppose I do." Louis sighed as he straightened Harry's collar before they entered the living room. Actually it was one of, maybe, three living rooms. It was the only one that they actually used though.

At that moment Abigail walked in. She didn't knock, just walked right in. She was all dressed nice with a ten pencil skirt, and a coral colored blouse while Harry and Louis were dressed in khaki shorts and the ugliest button up shirts. They only wore those on Saturdays to embarrass their kids. Darcy always threatened to stay inside all day if they wore their colorful shirts, but they wore them anyways. They were hideously designed with big bright designs that clashed, and almost hurt they eyes. Harry and Louis were not looking their best, to say the least.

Abigail cleared her throat loudly to catch their attention.

"Hi, my name is Abigail McKay. I'm the main journalist for XYZ Magazine. I'm just going to put this recorder right here on the table, and then I'm going to ask a few questions. If you could answer them fully, and quickly then I can be out of your hair."

"Of course. I'm sure than you have a lot to do." Louis waited patiently for her first question. Raising kids had definitely made him more patient.

"Alright, my first question is: Do you think that One Direction is ever going to reunite as a band?" She looked up from her iPad so they would know that was the end of the question.

"We're always going to be close to each other, that's a given, but I don't think we'll ever reunite. Zayn and Perrie are strating their family, and Louis and I have started ours. Liam and Niall are happily settled down with their respective wives. I really don't think that trying for fame again is a good idea right now. So no. I don't think we will ever get back together as a band." Harry answered confidently. Louis smiled at the perfect answer that had been given. This was something that all of the boys had talked about, and agreed on.

"Thank you. Now, In an interview about twelve years ago you both said that you would love to be married and have kids one day. That time came. Is it anything like how you expected it?"

"I'll take this one." Louis whispered to Harry before he began talking, "It's not what we expected. It is definitely different, but in a good way. It's better. Sure, we've had our ups and downs, but we've made it through them, and we're still going strong, so while it was harder than expected with the haphazard sleep habits, and the diapers, and the teenage hormones that we're starting to deal with, with Darcy and Molly, it's worth it. It's made us happy, and stronger than before."

"Now that you've brought it up, how were the early days with you? You mentioned sleep habits, and diapers. Was it rough? Did you fight a lot? How much help did you need to get?" Abigail pressed. The boys hadn't had many interview since they had split up, so she was fishing for information that was new to her, but old for them.

"Um, Louis' mum helped out a lot. She knew everything there was to know, and was great to go to for advice since she did raise Louis and his four sisters. It was a little bit hard with sleep in the beginning, which is also why I'm thankful to her, because Darcy had a tendency to wake up at two or three a.m., and then Molly would wake up. As you know we adopted all of them. We still love them all like our own children though, and all of them know that they are adopted, and they've accepted it. James came into our family not to long after Darcy and Molly turned three. He was really good at sleeping actually, but he had really bad teething, so I guess that evened everything out." Harry was happy to supply information about his family, they were his favorite thing to talk about.

"Kate was the next obviously, and there are actually five years between her and her older brother. And then our second pair of twins, Meg and Andy are turning two next week. We're throwing a big party, mainly to let loose a little before we launch into the 'terrible twos'." Louis filled in the rest with less detail, but no less love.

"Well that's wonderful, and I only heard mention of six kids, whose are the rest?" Abigail asked, a little bewildered.

"Oh, those are our neighbors kids. They spend a boat load of time here. Especially now in the summer when our pool is readily available. Their mothers spend a majority of the time in the house talking to each other, and Harry and I are all to happy to babysit for them. They make the perfect playmates for our kids." Louis beamed in pride.

"How sweet. Now just one last- What is that?!" she lost her composure and frantically pulled her feet onto the couch. Her iPad fell to the ground, but she didn't reach for it, instead stared at the door. Louis whipped around frantically to see Billy, the bearded dragon, poke into the room. He quickly went over there and picked up the exploratory lizard.

"James! Come get your lizard! He's scared one of our guests!" Louis yelled so loud that he could probably be heard anywhere in the house, and maybe out of it too, which was his goal. The ten year old boy came running in from outside and grabbed the over-sized lizard from his dad's arms.

"Sorry daddy. Won't happen again. Promise." Then he ran off again before Louis reminded him to not make promises that he couldn't keep. Louis just sighed, checked the room for anymore stray pets, and closed the door.

"Sorry about that. That was just Billy, one of the family pets." Louis tried to reassure the frazzled journalist.

"How many of these 'family pets' do you have?" she eyed the door warily, before retrieving her iPad from the floor, and sitting upright again.

"Just one of his kind, but we also have seven dogs, a cat, a hamster, a guinea pig, and a very rude parrot." Abigail raised her eyebrows at the extensive list.

"Wow, it's practically a zoo here. Why do you say this parrot is rude?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Darcy refuses to train her bird, so he can only say insults." Harry sighed. It was an ongoing issue between them.

"Alright. Um, I think I've asked enough questions. Do you mind if I take a look around the place before I leave?" she probably would even if they said no.

"That's fine. If you need us, we'll be by the pool, and the gate guard knows how to get a hold of us." They nodded at her as she left, and then they went their own way to the pool.

Niall was still in the water, and by then he had initiated a water basketball game, and although Louis couldn't tell which team was which, he was sure that the little leprechaun was winning. Harry slumped back into his chaise lounge, and Louis deemed it as an acceptable place to sit as well, so he threw himself back onto Harry's lap. He laughed when he heard the breath get knocked out of the boy beneath him.

"Daddy, Papa!" The youngest twins came running at them. It was more like toddling. The little toddlers were closely followed by Kate who mothered them whenever she had the chance.

"There they are. See? It's okay." she soothed Meg. Andy was climbing up onto Louis' lap, and it wasn't long before he was joined by his twin sister. Harry and Louis snuggled them until they became squirmy and decided they wanted to go back to trailing James, who still carried his wooden sword from earlier.

"Thanks Kate. You're going to make a wonderful mother someday." Harry praised her, and she nodded, looked down with red cheeks, and then ran off to go find her friends again.

Louis turned ever so slightly to look at Harry and asked him if he wanted to go for a swim. Of course the younger boy was quick to agree, and they quickly got up, racing toward the pool house where they kept their swimming trunks. After five minutes spent changing, they canon-balled into the midst of the very intense basketball game.

"My splash was bigger!" Louis bragged when they were both up for air, and Harry just had to deny it, because that's how it worked. It wasn't too long before the kids in the pool, and Niall, started a cannonball competition to see who could get the biggest splash, and because Harry and Louis had started it they had to be the judges. They sat at the far end, occasionally making comments, or throwing out a one through ten value, but they were really just wrapped up in each other.

"Louis, would like to tell the camera what you're doing here with all of these kids?" Abigail was holding up a camera, probably to make a short video of them to go with her article. She also apparently forgot that Niall was standing there, preparing for his own cannonball.

"Harry and I are the judges for their cannonball competition. Some of them have created some really big splashes." Louis got the words out just in time fore Butter, the golden retriever, to run from the front yard into the pool. The splash was huge, and she made a lot of the kids laugh.

"I think Butter made the biggest splash though." Louis amended his statement with a grin on his face. Abigail nodded and then turned her camera to the children, and Niall, who she still didn't seem to notice.

"So, how is it knowing that you're at the house of someone famous?" she asked them. One of the kids raised his hand, and she picked on him as if they were a kindergarten class.

"Is Uncle Niall famous?" he asked her excitedly. He just happened to be gripping Niall's swim trunks at the time, but the journalist didn't seem to notice that detail.

"I'm sure that he is." She rolled her eyes discreetly, and turned around, making her way to the play castle without acknowledging any of them again. That's when everything turned to worse.

Darcy's parrot came flying out of the house, and immediately targeted Abigail.

"Those jeans do make your butt look big."

"Lose a few pounds before your wear that swimming suit again."

"Shut up, no one wants to hear your opinion."

"Loser alert, loser alert!"

"Sorry can't hear you over how cool I am."

He continued shouting those phrases while flying over her head, and even though Louis and Harry were over there trying to get him to come down, and shut up, there was nothing to be done. They just raised their voices to talk over him.

"I'm really sorry. He is normally this bad, but I was hoping that Darcy would just keep him in his cage for another thirty minutes." Harry started apologizing profusely. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry from behind in an attempt to comfort him. He knew how frustrating that bird was.

"I'm just going to leave now. I've got enough." she shouted to be heard over the annoying bird. Then she turned back around to face the pool and waved, "Bye kids!"

She left without noticing that any of the other One Direction boys were there.

Everyone seemed to sigh in relief that that was over, and then everything continued as before. Animals and children everywhere, and a sense of organized chaos.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The article was published a month later in the XYZ Magazine as promised. In the article Abigail did mention that Niall had been there, but it had taken her over an hour of looking at the short video she had taken to figure that out. Of course, when she did, she called him and apologized for brushing him off earlier. He was fine with it. He said it wasn't the first time it had happened.

She sighed in relief. It was over, and that chaotic house was out of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it, and I hope that you all liked it! :) - MN


End file.
